My Hero
by madlylove
Summary: While vacationing in the Bahamas with her husband and best friend, Aria comes close to drowning. Will Ezra be able to save her before it's too late? ONE-SHOT


I sigh in delight as I bask in the warm sun rays. I am currently tanning on the beach in the Bahamas while I watch my husband of two years, Ezra and my best friend's fiancé, Toby pass a football back and forth in the clear, blue ocean water. Spencer and I decided to go on vacation together to celebrate her engagement and my surprise pregnancy.

Ezra and I have a beautiful daughter, Daisy already at home who we love unconditionally, but the new baby on the way was still an unexpected gift that we are both beyond happy about. I can still remember the look on Ezra's face when I told him about my positive pregnancy test.

 _I snuggle into my husband's chest and sigh in relief. Our rambunctious two year old Daisy has been quite a handful today. I can only imagine what it will be like having two little ones to look after. Which is exactly what I was planning on telling Ezra tonight. I took a pregnancy test today and I'm both nervous and excited to share the results with my husband._

 _I was just about to kiss her goodnight when she began screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Nothing I did could calm her down. When I asked her what's wrong she kept repeating "Dada, dada." Which is what she calls her father._

 _I was confused because she never seemed to mind going to bed without her father being home before. Ezra is an English professor at Hollis College and usually doesn't get home until ten when he's finished grading papers and reading over essays. I tried to explain to the little girl that she would see her daddy in the morning but it was no use she did nothing but scream even louder._

 _After trying to distract her with her favorite stuffed toys and baby blanket I finally gave up and called Ezra._

 _Fortunately, he had finished work early and was already on his way home. Not that that would have mattered, Ezra would do anything for his baby girl. Had I told him his daughter was crying for him in the middle of a lecture, he still would have dropped everything and raced home for his Daisy._

 _Less than ten minutes later, a frantic Ezra rushed up the stairs and into our daughter's pink and green bedroom. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked scooping the young girl into his arms and kissing her forehead. "You weren't here to kiss me good night" Daisy whimpered looking up at her father with those beautiful brown eyes he adores. "Well I'm here now, sweetheart. Why don't you close your eyes? Daddy will stay with you until you fall asleep."_

 _I was slightly envious of how easily Ezra could calm down our daughter but I always knew he'd be an amazing father. It's no surprise Daisy and him are inseparable._

 _Daisy snuggled into her father's chest and within seconds she was sound asleep in his arms. "Wow. I carried her for nine months and I still can't do that." I whispered, giggling. Ezra pulls back the comforter on Daisy's bed before tucking her in and kissing her dark curls. "Daddy's little princess." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist._

 _We made our way back to our bedroom and are currently cuddling in bed. I look up at my husband to realize he's staring at me. "What?" I whisper. "I love you, mommy." He whispers, kissing me softly. I feel my cheeks redden. "I love you, daddy." This is it. I have to tell him._

" _Ezra?" I ask. "Hmm?" He murmurs._

" _Do you think someday we could have another?" I whisper, anxiously. "Baby, I mean" I clarify._

 _Ezra lifts my chin so that I'm looking him in the face, "Is that what you want?" I nod. He chuckles "Then of course we can, sweetheart." I smile "I was hoping you'd say that because we have to go buy another car seat and some new onesies soon."_

 _I watch his face go from confused to shocked to ecstatic. "Aria…Aria! You're pregnant. We're having another baby!" Ezra crushes his lips against mine before kissing my forehead, cheek, and neck. "I love you. I love you. I love our baby." He mumbles in between kisses._

" _I know you'll be an amazing father to our little one. You already are to Daisy." I tell him, running my hands through his dark curls which our identical to Daisy's._

About a week after that, Toby finally proposed to Spencer and we both agreed that this we could definitely use a vacation to celebrate. We chose the Bahamas because it was a place Spencer and I dreamed of visiting since we were kids. Fortunately, my mother was more than happy to watch over Daisy for us so we could get some much needed rest.

So far the trip has been amazing and I am more than excited that we have another week of relaxing ahead of us. Not to mention some alone time with Ezra which has been almost impossible lately due to our busy schedules.

"This is incredible." I sigh. Spencer laughs as Toby dives into the water trying to catch the football Ezra threw. "Can we just stay here? Forever?" Spencer asks. "God, I wish." I mumble. "But I'd miss Daisy too much. I can't leave my baby."

Spencer sticks out her tongue, "Mother's these days. So attached." Then she giggles. "Just wait until you're a mom, Spence. It's unbelievable. Your child is your world." She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I however, intend to live a little longer before committing to the motherhood lifestyle. Unlike some people."

"Hey! I was twenty three when I had Daisy!" I reply in a fake hurt voice.

Spencer laughs, "And I'll be thirty three when I have my first kid." I scoff, "I'll remember that when you come home from your honeymoon pregnant."

"I wouldn't be talking, "Pookiebear." You couldn't keep your hands off "Ezzieboo" for more than a week." She chuckles. My face reddens and I'm just about to defend myself when Ezra jogs over to where we're sitting. "Saved by the hubby." Spencer mumbles.

"Hey babe, you hungry?" Ezra asks, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I nod, "A burger sounds really good right now." Spencer agrees, "Yeah, why don't you and Toby go see if you can find some food for all of us?"

Ezra smiles, "Sounds good. Come on, Toby." I blow him a kiss before giggling as he walks away. Then, I turn to Spencer.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I ask. Spencer doesn't look up from where she's laying in the sand. "Mm…no thanks. I want to get tan for the wedding." I laugh, "The wedding is in six months Spence!"

She shrugs, "Better safe than sorry."

I roll my eyes, "I'm gonna go swim for a little bit." I walk towards the shore line and kick off my nude sandals. I admire the crystal blue ocean before walking into the waves and letting the warm water engulf my body. I lay back in the water and float on the surface. I'm in complete bliss. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here after all...with Daisy, of course.

Suddenly I don't feel the warm sun anymore. Something is blocking it and casting a shadow over the water…a wave. Before I have time to react the water slams into my body and pushes me under the surface. I swallow huge gulps of salty sea water as I struggle for breath. I try to swim up to the surface but my body is violently dragged through the water and I'm not strong enough to swim against the wave.

Panic runs through my body. If I don't get out of the water soon, I'll drown.

All of a sudden, my body is thrown against something hard. Black dots cloud my vision until everything around me begins to disappear.

 **Ezra's POV**

Toby and I head back to the beach with our food to find Spencer asleep on the sand. "Spence. We brought food, babe." Toby tells her as he gently shakes her awake.

I look around the beach for my beautiful wife and I furrow my brows in confusion when I realize she's nowhere in sight. "Hey, Spencer. Where's Aria?"

"She said she was going for a swim after you left…" Spencer replies turning towards the water in search of her friend.

I suddenly get a horrible feeling in my stomach. I don't know why but I feel like something really bad is about to happen. I want to find Aria. I need to know she's okay. I don't care if I'm overreacting.

"I'm gonna go look for her." I turn and walk towards the ocean in search of my wife.

The sun causes me to squint as my eyes scan the water's surface. I almost miss Aria's bright blue bikini in the water. I run towards the ocean and begin shouting her name, "Aria! Aria!"

Once I get closer I realize she's in the water…face down. My heart sinks. "Oh god. Aria!" I dive into the water and begin swimming as fast as I can towards her. I reach her and immediately pull her body into my arms. "Babe. Can you hear me?" I don't get a response. Her hazel eyes are sealed shut and her body is limp.

I quickly swim back to shore while trying to get a response from Aria. When I reach the beach I immediately lay my wife's body on the sand and put my ear against her chest, searching for a heartbeat. I'm extremely relived that there is one but it isn't very strong.

Toby appears beside me comforting a hysteric Spencer. "Call 911!" I shout. Toby nods and runs back to our belongings. "Spencer, I need you to go wait for the ambulance and tell them where we are when they get here." She nods and lets out a small sob before running off.

Before I started teaching at Rosewood High I took a basic CPR class just in case I were ever to need it. I place both of my hands in the middle of Aria's chest before pressing down. I do this fifteen times before leaning down and pressing my lips against Aria. I give her two breaths and go back to compressions. Tears run freely down my face as I do everything I can to save my wife.

After about five minutes without a response from Aria I begin to get restless. Why isn't it working? I cannot loose Aria. She's my world, my everything. She can't be gone. I press a firm kiss against her blue lips and sob into her shoulder. "Aria, baby. Wake up. Please, baby. Come back, Aria. I need you, please." But she doesn't wake up. She doesn't move.

"Damn it!" I shout. "Aria! No. You're not gone. You're okay. You're gonna be fine." I'm about to start compressions again when she springs to life. She begins coughing up salty water and I immediately wrap my arms around her. "Oh, thank God." I whisper.

"Aria, can you hear me?" I ask her. "Ezra." She whimpers. "It's me, baby. You're gonna be okay. I love you. God, I love you so much." I sob. I kiss her lips and then her forehead, "Never scare me like that again. Do you hear me? Aria, never. Please." She nods weakly before closing her eyes.

Just then Spencer runs up to us, "The ambulance is here." I thank her before lifting Aria in my arms and carrying her bridal style towards the ambulance and laying her on the stretcher. I kiss her forehead lovingly before following her into the ambulance.

 _ **An hour later at the Hospital**_

"Mr. Fitz?"

I stand up from the chair I have been waiting in for the past hour. I have no clue how my wife is and I'm anxious to find out if she's okay. "Mrs. Fitz is awake. We're getting her ready to be discharged." The doctor smiles.

"Can I see her?" I ask. The doctor nods and I follow him to Aria's room. "Right in there. She's a little drowsy but other than that she should be fine. You saved her life." He pats my back before opening the door for me. I thank him before stepping inside.

I immediately walk to my wife and wrap my arms around her lovingly. A few tears run down my face and onto her hospital gown. "I love you so much." I whisper. She wraps her arms around my neck and brings me closer to her. "I love you."

I breathe in her scent before kissing her like my life depends on it. "God, Aria. I've never been so scared in my life. Please don't ever do that to me again." She runs her hand through my curls and laughs, "I don't plan on it." I push her hair behind her ear, "You know how you said you wanted an art room? So you could paint whenever you wanted?" I whisper.

She nods. I kiss her forehead, "It's yours. And you can have that puppy you thought was so cute at the pet store. And whatever else you want. I'll buy us a new house and you can paint it purple for all I care. You can do whatever you want just never leave me. I love you so much."

A tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you too and thank you." I furrow my brow, "For what, baby?" Aria smiles, "You saved my life. You're my hero." I chuckle, "Well I may not be a hero, but I will always be there to save you. I'd do anything for you, Aria."

"I know." She leans forward and kisses me softly. "Now let's go home. I want to repay you for saving my life." She whispers against my lips. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **TO EVERYONE WAITING FOR A LOVE SICK UPDATE: My mom recently had a stroke which is why I have not been able to update. I've been spending most of my free time at the hospital with her. However, I wrote this a while back and decided I might as well upload it just to get something up for everyone. :) I know it's not great haha. Anyways please review and tell me what you think and if you have ANY ideas for future stories, one-shots, or chapters of Love Sick PLEASE leave them as a review or PM me! Thank you so much for understanding and a new chapter of Love Sick should be up SOON.**


End file.
